


where they belonged

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “Kris, we can’t do this.”
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	where they belonged

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober 2020day 4 “That didn’t stop you before”

“Kris... Kris...”

Jubal pulled away from the kiss, doing good job of surprising Kristen if the way she blinked at him was any indication. Gently, he reached up, disentangling her arms from around his neck, holding her wrists between them in a loose hold that she could easily break. 

When he said the words, “We can’t do this,” he expected her to break the hold, maybe even violently. But she didn’t. Instead she just frowned, tilted her head and, oh, didn’t he recognise that look from a hundred different cases in the JOC. That was the look she got when something didn’t compute, when the numbers didn’t add up or the data was off and, good agent and analyst that she was, she never let up until she figured out what it was. 

In the JOC, he loved that about her. 

In her living room, the cushions of her couch at his back, her at his front? Not so much. 

Her eyes moved up and down his body, lingering his crotch which was decidedly disagreeing with the words he’d just said. “We can’t?” It was half statement, half question. 

“ _I_ can’t,” he amended. “Kris, we work together... I’m your boss...”

Again, that arched brow. “That didn’t stop you before,” she reminded him and just like that, images of the previous night roared through his mind: the way she’d moved against him, how he’d run his fingers through her hair and over her skin, the sound of her voice as whispered his name, the way her nails scored half moons into back as she gripped him tightly. 

He shivered. 

She smiled. 

“I know.” He had to acknowledge that. “And, Kris, last night was amazing. Spectacular even.” He paused. “But-”

Kristen cut him off. “If the word mistake comes out of your mouth...” She didn’t need to finish the threat. 

“I would never call it a mistake.” Still holding her hands, he raised one of them to his lips. “But, Kris, it can’t happen again.”

Kristen was silent for a long moment, one where her eyes never left his. When she spoke, her words were both unexpected and unwelcome. “I almost died, Jubal.” 

His eyes fell to the scar on her neck. “I know.” He knew too, that as long as he lived, he was never going to forget that moment in the JOC, hearing her scream, hearing OA call for medical assistance, the seemingly endless journey to the hospital, the even more endless wait for news of her condition. 

“When I was lying there... all I could think of was the things I’d put off, all the things I’d been waiting for... and I promised myself that when I was better, I wouldn’t wait around any more. I’d go after the things I wanted.” She extricated her hands from his grasp, laid them firmly on his chest. One was right over his heart and he fancied she could feel it ready to beat right out of his skin. “I want you, Jubal. I don’t care about the JOC, or the job, or what the rules say. I want you. And I know you want me too.” 

For many reasons he couldn’t deny it. Instead, he let his head fall against hers, drew in a shaky breath. “It’s not that easy.”

“What if you’re wrong? What if it is?” Her hands tightened in his shirt. “We’re good together... you know we are.” She leaned in, brushed her lips over his and for a brief kiss, it somehow managed to ignite every cell in his body. 

“Are you sure?” It was another long moment before he asked her the question. “Because I need you to be sure, Kris... there’s no going back from this-”

He wasn’t finished but that didn’t seem to matter to her because she kissed him again, winding her arms around his neck and threading his fingers through his hair. 

This time, he left her arms right where they were. 

It was where they belonged after all.


End file.
